Artista
by Nakens
Summary: Steve es un artista nato y un egoísta de nacimiento, y como no llamarlo así si se niega a compartir su arte con los demás, claro que siempre puede haber una excepción, la cual tiene nombre y un bonito trasero: Anthony Edward Stark
1. Chapter 1

**~ Stony ~**

—Buck! Amigo ¿Cómo estás?

—No. Contestó sin darle suficiente tiempo a Clint para explicarse

—Al menos responde mi saludo no?

—Adios

—Vamos Bucky

—Soy Barnes para ti

—No es gran cosa

—Cualquier cosa con Steve es "Gran cosa", sobre todo si se trata de sus dibujos

Para quienes no entiendan hasta el momento, se los explicare. Nuestro querido Bucky es hostigado cada día de su miserable existencia por el grupo de chicos que siempre están junto a su mejor amigo Steve, quien es un gran dibujante por cierto, molestándolo para que hable con el rubio y este les dé aunque sea un estúpido dibujo, retrato, lo que sea.

Al principio si hablaba con Steve respecto a esto; aunque si ellos eran tan cercanos a él no entendía como no se los pedían ellos mismos (en realidad a cada quien le negaron algún dibujo al menos unas diez veces, uno se cansa de intentar tanto) pero nunca lograba nada. Admitámoslo, todos los chicos artistas JAMÁS dan alguna de sus obras. Siempre salen con el típico

—Es que en serio me gusta ¿y si te hago otro parecido?

Y ese otro nunca llego. Por eso mientras caminaba junto a su irritante compañero observando el patio de la academia casi le da un infarto. Y es que aquello que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto.

—¿De verdad puedo quedármelo?

—Cla-claro tampoco es la gran cosa

—Eres increíble ¿lo sabías? Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

—Hmp. Steve solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a otro lado. El calor en su rostro no era normal

¡Y claro que no era normal! Decidido James camino lo más rápido que pudo en dirección del rubio. Para cuando había llegado Steve estaba solo de nuevo mirando algún punto inerte del patio, perdido en sus pensamientos, duro así toda la jornada de clase incluso ya en el dormitorio que compartían actuaba extraño.

 _Pensar que esto apenas estaba comenzando._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Eh, Hola(?_

 _Solo diré que tengo guardado esto desde hace un buen tiempo y al fin me atreví a publicarlo!_

 _Cualquier parecido a la realidad no es coincidencia_

 _Basado en hechos reales :´v_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Si alguien esta leyendo esto les agradezco que tomen algo de su tiempo para hacerlo, soy una escritora novata pero trato de dar lo mejor para que esto quede por lo menos decente, sin más que decir y sabiendo que Los Vengadores y ningún personaje de Marvel jamás me pertenecerá, que comience esto!_

 **~Stony~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bucky observaba el techo de su habitación tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, su cerebro aún no procesaba la información con la que se había topado ese día. Si, Steve era bastante reservado en cuanto a su arte, y poder ver alguno de sus dibujos era algo que solo sus amigos y familia podían hacer, bueno la mayoría. El rubio ni siquiera mostraba los garabatos que hacía en sus cuadernos cuando se supone que estaba practicando matemáticas. Así que ¿Por qué le ha dado uno de sus "preciosos" a un extraño? Bueno, al menos para él lo era, nunca había visto a ese sujeto en la academia ¿Al menos estudiaba allí? Varios alumnos de otras escuelas se la pasaban rondando por las canchas, en la cafetería ¡incluso se metían a los salones! ¿Dónde quedaba la supuesta seguridad del lugar? Fury tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Dejando de lado el poco interés que mostraba el director por su plantel, debía encontrar al chico, saber su nombre por lo menos así Facebook se encargaría de lo demás. Su plan era simple, seguiría a su amigo todo el día en algún momento esos dos se deben encontrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Está bien, su plan no había sido tan simple, ni sencillo, ni nada. Estuvo dos horas en la entrada de la Academia esperando a Steve y nunca apareció, por lo que fue hasta el salón del rubio a ver si estaba ahí, no pudo ni poner un pie cerca de la puerta cuando Maria Hill; la coordinadora del lugar, ya lo estaba arrastrando rumbo a su clase junto a una buena reprimenda por estar de holgazán tan temprano. Obviamente no vería a su compañero hasta la hora del almuerzo, ambos estaban en clases distintas gracias al profesor de química, al parecer Bucky es una mala influencia para el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Pero aquí lo que importa es completar la misión ¡y un soldado como James nunca se da por vencido!

Claro, que después de una semana entera de investigación uno se cansa. En la cafetería trato de acercarse a su mejor amigo, pero al igual que los otros intentos falló, no pregunten como, el caminaba tranquilamente a la mesa donde estaba su grupo y Steve, tomo asiento junto a Natasha y de repente el chico desapareció. Ya saliendo de clases lo busco en su salón de nuevo, nada. Fue a casa de Rogers, nada el aún no llegaba. Lo llamo unas veinte veces ¡nada! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese bastardo? ¡¿Y como pudo seguir con esa rutina toda la semana?!

Cuando ya estaba por renunciar lo vio, salía de un salón de segundo año; ellos estaban en cuarto, pero no estaba solo lo acompañaba el mismo chico castaño de la otra vez. Al fin su esfuerzo daba frutos, solo tenía que pararse frente a ellos, presentarse con el nuevo "amigo" de Steve y asunto resuelto, a medias pero resuelto.

Decidido se colocó a un lado del dibujante con la intención de saludarlo, tres segundos después estaba nuevamente solo. Steve le había ignorado, siguió su camino junto al chico de antes, Tony según lo que pudo escuchar en la conversación. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber de dónde salió ese enano ¿y quien mejor para descubrirlo que su amada Natasha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Stony~**

 _Buenooo~ eso es todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar cada semana, espero que el poder del Stony me llene de inspiración para poder llevar a cabo todo lo que tengo pensado :´3_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! si hay algunos errores_ _ortográficos perdónenme por eso, es que escribo bastante apurada,cualquier duda o crítica constructiva respecto al fic, pues pueden decírmela(?_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, supongo xd_


End file.
